Funny Poems
by Lovelinelivelong639
Summary: THE MONKEY TEAM ARE WRITING POEMS! Is there something wrong with them? Are they Sick? Read to find out. YES AN UPDATE!
1. Blue Sky By Otto

OK PEOPLE, This is what happends when there is me and about 10 cans of Dr. Pepper.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

* * *

"Every one to the main room" Came Ottos voice. 

"Whats going on, Otto."said Chiro as he and the rest of theteam ran in to the room with there weponds out.

"I wrote a poem"He responded jumping up and down.

Sprx and Gibson gave him a o-my-god look, Antauri and Chiro roled their eyes, Nova just slaped her hand(Paw?) to her forehead.

"Want to here it, want to here it, want to here it, want to here it, want to here it?" he asked them over and over again still jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok."said Gibson with a sigh.

"Lets here it." said Sprx.

"Ok it is called Blue sky:" He said.

**"Blue sky**

**Blue sky**

**O I wish I could learn to fly**

**Blue sky**

**Blue sky**

**I hope you never die**

**Blue sky**

**Blue sky**

**Sorry but now I must**

**Say good bye**

**Good bye,**

**My pretty**

**Blue sky"**

Otto finshed the poem "What did you think?" asked Otto.

"It was," said Nova "Very creative"

"I agree with Nova," said Antauri "Writting Poems is a great way to express your self otto." Otto turned to look at the remaining team mates still yet to respond.

"What do you think?" he asked them. Before they respond Antauri spoke.

"I need to go tomeditation" he said as he made his way to his tube.

"Ya, I need to go to traning." said Nova as she to went to her tube.

"BYE!" said Otto over his sholder, then turned to his remaining frinedes "So what do you think?" he asked again.

"Is that Antauri calling me." Said Chiro "I have to go see what he wants. Sorry, Bye" he finshed as he walked out of the room.

"Bye." Otto said for the second time as he turned back to the two monkies left, but before he could speak again Gibson spoke.

"Did I just here a crash from my lab." He said "Something must have fell." Gibson started to walk to his tube.

"Wate, I will help you." Said Sprx "It might be a two Monkey job." The two monkeys left the room. Leaving Otto standing in the middle of the room with his notebook in his hands (Paws?).

"But what did you think?" He said to the empty room.

* * *

I hope you liked it 

In the words of Otto "WHAT DID YOU THINK?"

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW

let me know if i should update with more funny stupied poems

sorry for bad spelling and grammer

LOVE,

Ell


	2. Red Rain By Gibson

READ ON

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

* * *

"I was inspired." Exclaimed Gibson busting in to the room.

"Inspired to do what?" Asked Chiro

"Otto, inspired to write a poem." He answered Smiling to the rest of the team.

"You have to be kidding me." Muttered Sprx

With a glare, Gibson asked "What dose that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Responded Sprx quickly, putting his hands up in defense.

"Lets here the poem." Said Otto jumping up and down.

"Ok it is called red rain,

Red rain red rain,

Why are you not blue and plain?

Red rain, red rain,

Why do you hit the window pain?

Red rain, red rain,

Why do you look so much like wolves Bain?

Red rain, red rain,

Why do you make me feel so insane?

Rad rain, red rain

Explain, yes explain

Red rain, red rain

Why oh,

Why do you hit my window pain?

THE END" Gibson ended the poem, and looked up form his paper. "What did you think??"

"I think it is a sickness." Nova muttered. Chiro and Anturi being the closed to her and the only ones to here her, looked at her in confusion. She nodded her head to the door, the two under stood that she wanted to talk out side the room.

"Well, Gibson." Said Chiro "keep you day job." He ran out of the room so Gibson could not responded. Nova and Antauri were at his heals, the trio ran in to the training room.

Down the hall way they could here Gibson saying something that sounded like "Well what did you two think?"

"Nova, what did you mean this is a sickness?" asked Chiro

"What I meant is that, do you think that Gibson would spend his time writing that?" There was a silence then she continued "I under stand Otto writing poems, but Gibson too? And if for some odd reason Gibson wrote a poem, it would probably be better then 'Red Rain'."

"I don't think so Nova." Said Chiro.

"Yes, I think Gibson just is off to day or something. Maybe needed to vent, so he wrote that poem, that's all." Said Antauri, Nova sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever." She muttered as she walked to her bedroom, leaving Antauri and Chiro in the training room.

As she passed the main room She saw Sprx trying to leave, and heard Otto say "Well, I liked it. But, not as good as my master piece"

Nova put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. Then taking pity on Sprx she stuck her head in to the room and said "Sprx, Chiro and Antauri want to see you in the training room right away."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" He said as the door closed behind him. They could both here the two poets fitting in the room about who poem better.

"You owe me big time." She answered as she turned on her heals and walked away, leaving Sprx to head to the training room.

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT????

DO YOU THINK THERE IS A SICKNESS GOING AROUND?? OR DOSE GIBSON JUST NEED TO VENT??

Do you see a patteren in the story??

let me know if you know what it is.

Thanks to the people who reviewed to my first story and my nothingness of the old chapter 2.

I LOVE YOU ALL

Love

Ell

(wow i updated a lot in the last week)

GO ME


	3. Clash By Sprx

Sorry it took so long to update. Here is chapter 3.

Reviews:

**Kaboot:** you got the sprx thing right, but not a Bizarre love shape, not a love thing. Thanks for reviewing

**I Am Imaginary:** You are right, that is part of the pattern, and Cheetos are good, thanks for the review

**Kelly :** you are... Right, thank you for the review Mate.

**gaara girl forever:** Thanks and thaks for reviewing, and you are right about sprx being next

**Miss Queen B: **Thanks for reviewing, and the nice things you said, mate.

**Neko-Meeca: **We sent a search party to find gibson, but like you said he lost it, you are next sprx is next, thanks for reviewing

**Dark Fox Tailz: **Part of it is right!! but not all of it. but you gave me some ideas for up coming chapters with your list Mate. Thanks , for that and reviewing

**love-writer:** Thanks for reviewing, matie mate

sorry if i missed any one or something like that.

Poem is in bold and in the middle

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

"I have a poem!" announced Sprx walking in to the main room. "And it is better then every one else's." 

"That is likely not to be true." answered Gibson looking up from his book.

"What about mine?" asked Otto form the floor. "My poem was good."

"Just read it Sprx." said Nova, all so sitting in her bubble.

"Of course you want to here my poem, don't you Nova." Said Sprx winking

"Read it before you loss the ability too." She shot back.

"Antauir, I think Nova might have a point." Chiro cut in.

"I think so too." Said Antauri

"I told you." Nova said, with a small victory smile. "I'm right."

"This is not something to brag about." Antauri answered

"What is Nova right about?" asked Otto. Sprx and Gibson quietly waited for the answer, also wanting to know that they were talking about.

"Nothing" Said Chiro, then changing the subject said "Why don't you read that poem for us, Sprx."

"Here it is," Sprx started "What you all have been waiting for."

"No we haven't" muttered Gibson, causing Otto to laugh

Sprx continued ignoring them "It is called

**Clash**

**The World rumbles, sparks fly**

**Vines shoot up in to the sky**

**The fight and battle rages on**

**We keep going till the time of don**

**Then it ends the enemy crack,**

**This is our time when the bad guy attacks.**

The end" He finished.

"Nova, no longer might have a point, she dose have a point." Chiro corrected him self.

"About what?" Otto asked again.

"Were going to have to do some tests or something." Said Antauri "Find out what this is."

"What did you think?" asked Sprx, ignoring Chrio and Antauri. But, before anyone could answer the alarm went off.

"Yes." Breathed Chiro, happy about not having to answer.

"Skeleton King is on the attack." Said Nova as a picture appeared on the screen.

"Let's go team." Said Antauri, running to his tube, Chiro and Nova close behind him.

"What about my poem?" asked Sprx watching them leave.

"If it is any thing to you, I liked it." Said Otto following the trio to the tubes.

Gibson let out a sigh "I thought it was pretty good." He muttered not making eye contact. Then right after running to his tube. Smiling Sprx putting his poem in his bubble and followed his team mates, to his own tube.

* * *

not a very funny poem but it needed to lead up to the next person (the poem is not much like sprx too. : P ) 

DO YOU KNOW WHO IS NEXT?? Easy to tell i think, do you know who is after the next person?

I will be updateing faster ON ALL MY STORIES, well as fast as i can, the computer i use most of the time is not working so i am using what i can, but i have a list of stuff in need to get done but a time. There is a lot of i's in that last pit.

REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW

Sorry for any bad grammer or spelling, in the words of my frineds at school i am the worst speller in the world. There so nice i know.

Love You

LOVE,

Ell


	4. Little Friend By?

I know what some of you are thinking... SHE IS NOT DEAD!!!

OR

Who is this crazy person??

man i feel old being in this section of fanfiction... I have taken over my sister's account's so i kind of started other stories for other shows/movies. And i have to tell you i am getting a whole lot better at writing...

I kind of got lazy on this chapter, but i hope you enjoy it,

READ ON THEN REVIEW!

* * *

The monkey team burst through the doors of the super robot ready to take on what ever the skeleton king had to throw at them. "Bring it on bone bag." Sparx yelled magnets out and ready for the fight. The other monkeys stood around Sparx with their weapons ready. "Where are they?" the red monkey asked slowly lowering his hands. "There was an attack right?"

"The computer said Skeleton King was attacking the city right out side the Super Robot." Chiro said, confusion also plastered on his face.

"Do not let your guard down my friends." Antauri said, crouched slightly ready for attack. "I feel that something is not right." The others nodded bringing their weapons back up ready for an attack. Slowly the team moved forward exploring their surroundings.

"Hey guys look what I found." Otto yelled pointing to a piece of paper attached to a near by tree. The team gathered around as the green monkey pulled the paper off the tree, and read,

"Don't turn around

Don't try to more

Every thing is going to change

your going to loose."

Otto looked up from the paper confused, "That is something strange to put onto a tree." he laughed to himself.

"Do you think it could be Skeleton King?" Nova asked, snatching the paper from Otto. "I know he as done some stupid things but a poem tacked on to a tree?" she asked glancing around at the rest of the team.

"It could be." Started Gibson, trying to grab the paper from Nova. The blue monkey was interrupted but a screech. The monkey team spun around coming face to face with Mandarin.

"Skeleton King finally run out of formless?" teased Chiro, as the team got into stance around him.

"Very funny human." The former leader hissed, "I am just hear to invite you all over." with that the evil monkey rose his hand and with it the earth began to shake. "Enjoy the ride." The orange monkey laughed, with a flick of his wrist the ground gave in around the monkey team and they began to fall.

"I'm sorry Mandy did you want us to fall?" taunted Nova the team flying up from the hole in the ground with their jet packs. Mandarin just smirked back in silence. A second later the team was caught in a unknown pull, slowly floating up farther into the air.

"Like I said we want you to come on over." Mandarin said, with a low rumble a shadow fell over the area and Skeleton kings ship came into view. "And just to there wont be any fuss." The orange monkey continued pulling out a handful of back marbles. He tossed the items in his hand at the team and with a small explosion they were out cold.

* * *

Gibson let out a low groan rolling himself onto his back. "Who crashed the robot?" gowned a voice near by. Gibson let out a low moan in response and opening his eyes, closing them again blocking out the sudden rush of light.

"Shut up Sparks." another voice said from Gibson's left, trying once again to face the light. Squinting the blue monkey glanced over at Nova, who had spoke.

"Dude did we really just fall for that?" Otto asked sitting up rubbing his head. "Cuz that wasn't even a good poem." the green monkey glanced around at the rest of the team.

"My poem was so much better then that." Gibson added, glancing around the gray colored cell they were placed in.

"Can we please for get about the stupid poems and figure a way out of here." hissed a frustrated Nova, standing from the floor and glairing at the door that was holding them in.

"Just try breaking it down." Chiro said also standing, and joining Nova in front of the blockade.

"It would not be that simple." Sparks said walking over to the door and banging on it lightly with his fist. "It's not like it will." The red monkey was cut off when the door started to tip then with a loud crash it the floor leaving the monkey team free to leave.

"Team be on your guard." Antauri hissed, as the team slipped into the hall way, "That was to easy." The others nodded and followed Antauri down the hall, all had their weapons out and ready. Down the hall, a right then a left, the team entered a large dark room.

"Welcome Monkey Team." Echoed a voice, with a clap the door closed behind the team and the lights came on. The team stood face to face with Skeleton King. "Please take a load off." In a split second thick vine like things shot out and wrapped them selves around the monkey team. They were pulled back and attached to stone slabs, that looked slightly like chairs.

"What do you want with us?" yelled Chiro, he and the monkeys strangulating against their bindings.

"I want you to merely listen." Skeleton answered, standing from his thrown he was sitting in. He let out a low hum and pulled out a note book.

"You have to be kidding me." Nova grumbled glaring at their opponent. "He is going to read a poem."

"Listen you monkeys." Skeleton King yelled flipping the book open.

"Little Friend:

Why do you fly away

You never seem to want to stay

The days are long

And I have no song

Oh I wish to fly with you

You don't know how bad I want to

Good by my little butterfly

Enjoy your time up in the sky."

Skeleton King glanced up from his note book, staring at the monkey team. The Monkey Team all had the same look on their faces, shock.

* * *

OK so that is all i got...  
I just was like it want to write something... so i wrote this!

No idea when i am going to update so i am not going to promis anything!

Let me know what you think! REVIEW.  
Here is a poem to help imspire you!

REVIEW REVIEW

and I will love you

all you have to do

is REVIEW!

the button is right there so press it please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I love you all,  
Elle

P.S.  
DO ANY OF YOU EVEN REMEMBER ME? I am just wondering!


End file.
